Frames, for example, display frames, generally comprise a series of generally straight frame members joined through mitered joints so as to form a closed figure such as a rectangle, or the like. The structural integrity of the frame depends on the rigidity and durability of the joints between the frame members. Previously, various expedients had been proposed for providing rigid durable corner joints. These had included, for example, one or more “L” shaped brackets at each joint mounted to both of the mating frame members and extending across the joint, and interlaced fingers engaged with one another generally along the plane of the joint. Where frames were intended to be disassembled and reassembled with some frequency, the “L” shaped brackets where generally mounted with screws or other fasteners that secured them to the respective mating frame members. When the brackets and fasteners were separated from the frames upon disassembly, it was necessary to keep track of them so they would be available the next time the frame was to be assembled. A missing bracket or screw could prevent the assembly of the frame. In those prior expedients with interlaced fingers, the interlaced fingers were sometimes retractable to release the mating frame members from engagement with one another. The interengaged fingers and “L” shaped brackets were required to carry the torsional loads that the frame was exposed to. If the fingers or brackets failed, the entire frame became useless until they were repaired. The attachment locations of the brackets and fingers on the respective frame members tended to become worn so the joints could no longer be made tight. Various previous expedients for joining frame components at locations other than at corner joints have presented similar deficiencies. By way of example, expedients for securing end-to-end, end-to-face and face-to-face joints have commonly relied on straight, “L” shaped or “T” shaped brackets with mounting screws or other fasteners.
Those in the art concerned with these matters recognized the need for improved frame joint systems.